Lori is Missing/transcript
Note: For clarification, this page uses the template, the article title does not match the URL, the URL shows the true article title. This is the transcript for the fifth episode of the ''Cybersix'' animated television series, Lori is Missing. Transcript Opening Theme Adrian Seidelman: "Ah sunflower, weary of time. Who countest the steps of the sun? Seeking after that sweet golden clime where the travellers journey is done." Lori? Lori Anderson: Yes? Adrian: How many times have I told you? No music during class. Lori: I’m not sorry. Adrian: That’s it. Go to the principle’s office. I won’t have you disturbing my class anymore. Lori: Whatever you say. Principle: Adam Smith. Jose: I am a genius. Now run. Father. Doctor Von Reichter: You disappiont me Jose. I’ve been waiting to hear from you. Jose: But I’ve- Von Reichter: Tell me, have you located the renegade Cyber yet? Jose: No, not yet. But I will. Von Reichter: I want results from you Jose, and I expect them soon. Understand? I want you to find her. Jose: I will father. You’ll see. I’ve been working. Father, wait. I haven’t told you about my plan. Father. Hmph. Soon you will know what a genius I am. Sylvester: Yes? Jose: What is the status of the machine? Is it ready? Sylvester: It should be ready within a day or two. There were some problems with the assembly. Jose: I’ve got enough problems. My program is almost ready. I want to start the project tomorrow. Sylvester: What if it’s not operational yet? Jose: See that it is. Understand? Useless. Adrian: I just don’t know what to do Lucas. She’s becoming a constant problem. Lucas Amato: Ah you’ll get used to it. Should be over in a month. Hey, these things happen. Adrian: What’ll I do in the meantime? Lucas: Run. Cybersix: How are you brother? Hey. What is it my dear? Are you upset? I can tell something is wrong. You seem tense. Why don’t you lie down in the bed and relax. Lori: Oh he ‘s got a woman in there. Cybersix: Are you going to relax or not? All right. Let’s go. Lori': No good woman. Who does she think she is? Cybersix: What is it? What are they doing? Sylvester: Come on. Move it. Let’s go. Cybersix: Jose is up to something. Let me know if anything else happens. Let’s go. Lucas: Lori. May I have a word with you? Listen, why don’t you lay off Adrian? I don’t want you taking advantage of him. Lori: Whatever. Seems like your good friend Adrian has got everybody fooled, including you. Lucas: What are you talking about? Lori: Oh I went by Adrian’s last night and he was with some kinky chick dressed up in a black cape and matching tights. Lucas: What? Lori: Guess Adrian’s not as straight laced as everybody thinks he is. Lucas: Black cape. Jose: You'll see father, you'll see. Lucas: Adrian. Wait up. So, I hear you have a girlfriend. Adrian: What do you mean? Lucas: Lori tells me you had a visitor at your place last night. Adrian: What? Lori knows where I live? Oh great. Lucas: Tell me buddy, does she wear a black cape. Adrian: I don’t want to talk about this Lucas. Lucas: Well I do. All this time I’ve been talking about Cybersix and you’ve been seeing her the whole time. Adrian: It's not what you think. It’s hard to explain. Lucas: Look, just tell me the truth. We’re friends. No hard feelings. Just be straight with me, alright? Adrian: I can’t. You wouldn’t understand. Lucas: Are you saying you don’t respect me enough to tell the truth? Adrian: You’re not being fair. I would tell you if I could. Lucas. Lucas! Jose: Hurry up you dopes, I don't have all day. Lori's Gang: Crazy nut that teach. Lori: Yeah, who would've thought? Police: Hey. What are you kids doing? Lori’s Gang: Clear it. Police: Stop. Lori: Split up. Jose: My head. Lori: My CDs. Jose: Don't just stand there you fools, help me. Don’t you have anything to say for yourself? Lori: Why don’t you watch where you’re going, creep? Jose: Boy you idiots. Huh? Wait, my program, it’s gone. Find that girl. Bring her to the command center. Techno or Type: Look. Lori: Get stuffed. Hey. Put me down. Lucas: I’m not interested in talking to you. Adrian: I need your help, Lori is missing. Lucas: What? Adrian: See for yourself. Newscaster: A local Meridiana teenager is missing this evening. Lori Anderson failed to return home from school today. She was last seen on the corner of Cline and Hugh at around five pm. If you have any information regarding the whereabouts of miss Anderson, please call 555- Adrian: I thought we could check the schoolgrounds first. Lucas: You check the school. I’ll look uptown. Jose: Where is the CD rom? Lori: I don’t know what you’re talking about. Get out of my bags you creeps. Jose: I advize you to cooperate. Don’t make me angry. Lori: Oh and what are you gonna do, little boy? Go cry to your mommy? Jose: I am not a child. Lori: Oh I’m sorry. Just vertically challenged, mentally insufficient, and physically incapable. Sylvester: I found it. Here it is. Jose: Para commence drilling. Para commence drilling. It’s working. Adrian: Data. What is it? More trouble? I don’t know if I can help you. A girl I know from school has gone missing. Have you seen her? Jose: The drill will break through soon. Stand by. Lori: Get off me you stupid oof. Jose: You be quiet. I don’t want any trouble from you. Lori: Hey now, you’re actually pretty cute up close. Maybe you and I could go out on a date when this is all over? Jose: You really think so? Lori: Of course not. I wouldn’t be caught dead with you, you ugly little runt. He believed me. Jose: Quiet. All of you. Everybody in the tunnel. Let’s go. I’ll deal with you later. What’s that? Hmm? I’m afraid I just can’t understand you. What’s the matter? Are you confused? Cat got your tongue? See to it that she stays put. Lori: You are so stupid. Cybersix: Are you okay? Lori: Sure. So, uh, you’re Adrian’s squeeze. Cute outfit. Dimbo. See how your fabulous drill likes this you little jerk. Jose: Hey. What’s going on? Idiots. Go check the computer. Cybersix: Come on Lori, let’s go. Lori: How did you know my name? Cybersix: Uh. You and your gang are pretty famous, you know? Lori: Yeah. Well, I guess that’s true. Sylvester: It’s the Cyber. The Cyber. Jose: Get her. Fools. Lori: Don’t you touch me. Jose: Ignition. I’ll make you sorry you were ever created Cybersix. Man: What do you want from me? Jose: What’s the matter Cybersix? Don’t like the way I play? Lucas: Are you okay buddy? What’s wrong? Man: That way. A monster. Lucas: Lori. Jose: Stupid machine. Move it. Cybersix: Please believe me. And Adrian. Please. Get Lori out of here. Jose: Where is she. Lori: Hey. You’re not so ugly after all. Lucas: Great. Now I have to run. Fixed Idea: See boss. All free. Ending Theme Category:Animated Series Category:Episodes (animated series) Category:Transcripts